Max and Maddie's Journey home
by horse girl 96
Summary: Maddie is a nobody. But That all changes when an unusual challenger takes her for a ride. Maddie's life goes from calm to chaoticher. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Knight rider. I am just borrowing the characters.

**Author's .Note. **I do own Max and Maddie. If don't update right away it's because of school. Also please give me some feedback on how you like the story or if I need to improve on it. Thanks

* * *

"No!" Maddie Green whimpered as she shot up in her cot. Why'd you have to ruin my dream?! she thought. Maddie looked at the glow in the dark clock that read 6:00AM. the she Sighed and hopped off her cot. Now that she was awake, she decided to go for a small walk. She got dressed, putting on a plain black t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and her black cowboy boots. Fully dressed, she grabbed her phone and MP3 player and left the large bedroom that she shard with other girls as quietly as possible, as to not disturb them.

Maddie trotted down the steps to the dimly lit cafeteria and walked to the back door, which she knew was hardly ever locked anyways. She quietly open the door, slipped between a crack just small enough for her to squeeze through, walked outside, closing the door carefully behind

* * *

Maddie started walking, pulling her MP3 player from the back pocket of her jeans, and started listening to "Kick it in the Sticks" by Brantley Gilbert, to help wake herself up quicker.

Maddie thoughts start to wander, but not about guys- she wasn't into guys right now- she was 17 years old and mainly focused on her work and school Guys wouldn't be into her anyway; She didn't think she was all that pretty. She was 5ft 8in. A nice figure with ordinary brown hair and hazel eyes. Nothing special.

As she walked along the sidewalk, Maddie thought about her real parents. She always thought them to be passed away. She thought she had a few memories of them, just her looking up at a fatherly figure and smiling; the same for her mother. But she could never really tell if they were real memories or if they were just something her mind had just she made up to make herself feel better.

Maddie came to a stop as she saw a 2009 Barracuda Challenger sitting in an alleyway. She walked over to the lonely Challenger in the alleyway.

As she got closer. She saw the metallic red paint with a detailed strip fading at the back of the challenger, dark red rims, a black matted hood, and then a red light flashed going back and forth on both sides of the hood vents.

Maddie turned around, looking for the owner, but saw no one around. So she decided to take a few pictures of the car. It was magnificent.

Maddie got her phone out of her front pocket and walked over to the open passenger window to get an inside picture of the car.

She looked around the inside of the car. It was very clean. Black leather seats, with red trimming on the seats, and a black dashboard. One thing that she did see in the car was a round red orb with a gray dot in the middle of the orb, and that the orb was in center of the dashboard.

"Please get inside," said a smooth male voice that came from the only nearby thing around her; the red and black challenger.  
Maddie jumped back from the car not knowing where the voice had come from.

The sound of a loud engine ten feet away got her to look over at a shinny glossy black 2008 mustang with a yellow light on the hood going back and forth.

"Maddie !" shouted the challenger worriedly, starting up its engine and closing the passenger door.

"What the heck!?" said Maddie, shocked, turning around and running to the end of the alleyway, hoping that she didn't get involved with a street fight.

Before Maddie knew it she was sprinting down the street and took a quick glance behind her and spotted the same black mustang from the alleyway. This time it was moving and following her.

Maddie had made it to a very public place, but it continued to follow. She pushed past many people, many of them yelling words that were less than nice at her. Making a sharp turn around a corner, Maddie ran faster through the next street. Her throat began to burn from running for so long, and her legs were starting to get numb from the length of time she was running down the street.

Maddie ran into a gas station parking lot.

As she ran, the black mustang sped up and turn in front of her and stopped with a screech of its tires, making Maddie stop in her tracks. Her heart was pounding in her throat, her lags shaking, sweat rolling down her face. She was so scared and confused.  
"Maddie Green..." a voice growled at her suddenly, definetly male, coming from the black mustang. "Get in or else..." threatened the mustang, reviving its engine for emphasis.

But before the mustang could move forward, the red and black challenger quickly got in between her and the mustang, making Maddie fall onto her back from the quick movement of the challenger. It helped that she was terrified.  
The challenger quickly opened its passenger door. "Maddie, please get in. You're in danger," said the smooth voice, once again worried.

Maddie was unsure about the challenger but even more unsure with the black mustang.

She quickly shuffled into the red and black challenger.

The rad and black challenger closed the passenger door with a loud slam, and pushed on the gas, speeding out of the gas station.

Maddie sat in the passenger seat and looked over shocked by what she saw. No one was in the driver's seat.

"Please don't be afraid, Miss Green. My name is Max. I was sent here by the Knight family to rescue you. I know your mother and father. They created me to protect you from any dangers." said Max.

Maddie just stared at the dash in disbelief. "This can't be happening."

"Maddie, you're heart rate and breathing is quite high for someone you're age," said Max, concerned

"Who is in the car following us? And what does he want with me?" Maddie asked, looking through the back window, watching for the mustang.

"Miss Green, that is KARR. He is a talking car, like myself, and my guess is that he is currently trying to obtain you so that he may use you to get revenge on the Knight family and your parents."

"you know my parents?" Maddie asked, little freaked out.

"Yes, but I will explain later. Right now, I would appreciate it if you tried to hold on. I suggest you put on your seat belt. I am currently trying to elude our tail and this may end up being a bumpy ride." Said Max.

"This is crazy," said Maddie a little freaked out

"Crazy? You ain't seen nothing yet." said Max, quickly turning onto a back road. Maddie was in for a ride.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Knight rider. I am just barrowing the characters

**Author's Note**. I do own Max and Maddie I am not that great of a writer I just wanted to make an AI and his Driver. I'm not sure if this is going to be a series or just a one shot. Sorry if i don't update right away it's because of school. Please tell me what you think good or bad. please let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve on it. I well read all reviews.

* * *

Max was Driving down a back road. They suddenly came across a dead end at the end of the road. There was an old uncared for house with a lot of trees around it.

'' Max! Aren't you gonna slow down? ' Maddie complained, panicked as she was looking over the raising speed monitor.

"No... '' Max calmly answered, pushing on the gas pedal.

" I think we're going in !" Maddie screamed as Max crashed through the house, going through the walls of the house and through the end of the house. The challenger came to a stop.

"Maddie. we have a problem." Max groaned, looking around at all the trees around them.

" Is it K.A.R.R. ? '' said Maddie panicked and looking around for KARR

" No...the problem is that there are two mighty trees around. '' said Max.

" snd How's that a problem ?" asked Maddie, confused.

"I won't be able to come with you because the tree's are to close and their are to mighty of them '' said Max.

"Can't we go back the way we came from ?" inquired Maddie.

"No but I will." reassured Max.

"Why can't I go with you ?" Maddie whined.

"K.A.R.R. might be there. If he is there it won't be good for you and There's something for you in the glovebox." Max told her then opening it.

"What is it?" Maddie ask as she went to see what it was.

"Have you heard of a 'Bluetooth'?" Max ask her, wanting to make it easier for her to understand it.

"Yeah," Maddie answered then seeing that in the glovebox. The Bluetooth was a sleek black color with a bright blue light where the power button was.

"Why are you giving me this?" Maddie ask, putting it on her ear.

"In case if you need me or if I should tell you about something of importance." Max said, now in the Bluetooth.

"But can't you tell me in the car?" she ask, not knowing why she got the Bluetooth.

"It is so no one would question why you will be talking to yourself when no one else is in the car with you. People will question about that." Max answered. "And with the Bluetooth, people will assume that you're talking to someone on your phone via Bluetooth." Max added.

Maddie nodded after a while, "Thanks Max."

''You're welcome.. now I need you to get out '' said Max. Opening the passenger door.

Maddie got out of the challenger.

''Now; the woods is about a mile long. I'll meet you at the end of it Now go: K.A.R.R. is showing up on my scanners '' Max directed.

"What about you ? '' asked Maddie, worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry. There's no other way '' said Max. Worriedly starting up his engine.

"It's okay" said Maddie, putting a hand on the hood of the challenger, then turning to face the woods and ran into the woods.

* * *

'' okay Max how far now '' said Maddie through her Bluetooth while leaning on a tree.

"Not too much longer," he stated.

"Okay," said Maddie, approaching a muddy and rather deep creek. Seeing no way around it or any way across, she trudged into the cold, waist high water.

"Okay, I've been in muddy creeks before, but this is just gross!" She yelled. As if the creek knew that she hated it, she slipped and lost her footing, squealing as she fell under the muddy water.

"Maddie! You're not far from where I am now." Max was speaking to her through her new Bluetooth. I need you to get here fast! I've spotted someone on my scanners. They seem to be following you. Also, a storm is coming, and if you don't get out of there you could get stuck under the weather."

"Okay..." Maddie told him, struggling to quickly get out of the creek. Back in the woods, she could hear the person following her, and she began to run faster. Just outside the woods Max was waiting.

Maddie ran up to the front of the challenger with sweat rolling off her face and some bad cuts on her arm's.

"Maddie, are you okay?"Max asked, seeing her in distress.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But first can I go get cleaned up and find something to eat?" said Maddie out of breath

"Yes," said Max, opening a door for her.

"Good," She said, getting into Max's driver seat

Maddie told Max where her foster parents lived at. Max drove out of the field and onto the another back road, heading to where Maddie told him where her foster parents house was.

Max pulled into a gravel driveway up to an old white house with wind chimes in the front yard. Maddie got out of the challenger and faced the house. There was a woman who looked in her 30s with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red t shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes in the front yard watering her flowers.

"Maddie," the woman, whose name was Bella, said, seeing her foster daughter. She walked up to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't seem all that surprised that her foster daughter had just gotten out of a car that didn't belong to her, or that she had been out all night.

"It's so good to see you again!" Exclaimed Bella with a smile, walking into the house, with Maddie following. "So what happened?" Bella asked, getting a first aid kit out and having Maddie sit across from her at the table.

"My friend's car started having trouble. So when I stopped to see what the problem was, there were some guys across the street. They looked a little suspicious, so I took a shortcut through the woods to avoid them." It was a good enough story to Maddie.

"That's why the orphanage took you back." said mark a guy with short brown hair. Blue eyes. muscled body sun tanned skin with a Dirty white t shirt. blue jeans and brown work boots

" I know... Well I'm gonna go take a shower," Maddie said once she was all bandaged up by her foster mom. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Maddie got out of the shower and went to her bedroom. She had put on new clothes; A gray t-shirt, blue jeans and her cowboy boots and Bluetooth. She was brushing her messy brown hair when Max suddenly spoke through the Bluetooth..

"Maddie! I found K.A.R.R. five miles or so away from you're house. We need to leave now!"

"Okay," she told him. She got ready, then went downstairs to eat as quickly as possible.

* * *

K.A.R.R. was heading right for Max's signal when a man with dark hair and brown eyes popped up on K.A.R.R.s windshield screen.

"K.A.R.R., what are you doing?" asked Garth

"I'm following them right now," said K.A.R.R., annoyed that the man had interrupted him.

"Well stop! I know a better way on how to get them" said Garth.

"What is this better way?" K.A.R.R. asked.

"I was going through some data of yours and I discovered who her real parents are, thanks to you. Now, here's the plan-" Garth was interrupted by K.A.R.R., who couldn't stand to hear the man anymore.

"I think I already know the plan '' said KARR annoyed.

* * *

"I'm sorry to eat and run," Maddie said, giving Bella and Mark quick hugs.

"It's okay sweetie," Bella said as their embrace ended.

"Thanks for the food and everything!" Maddie yelled, running out of the house and over to the car. Maddie got in the Challenger and once she was settled, Max pulled out onto the road and drove off quickly.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own Knight rider. I am just barrowing the characters.

**Author's. Note **. I do own Max and Maddie I am not that great of a writer I just wanted to make an AI and his Driver. I'm not sure if this is going to be a series or just a one shot. Sorry if I don't update right away it's because of school Please tell me what you think good or bad so I can improve on it. I well read all reviews.

* * *

"Max, can we pull over and get something to Drink?'' asked Maddie.

"Of course." said Max.  
Maddie watched as Max pulled into a derelict gas station and pulled up into an empty spot. Maddie got out of the challenger and stretched. After a moment, she walked into the gas station.

Maddie walked over to the freezer area and got a bottle of cold water.

* * *

A blonde haired girl walked into the gas station and walked over to the snack area, watching Maddie "Target located." She whispered, pointing her camera phone at Maddie and snapping a picture.

"Excellent work, Emma." K.A.R.R. praised. Emma walked into the women's bathroom and into one of the stalls and locked the door behind her.

"So, tell me, the Knight family already knows about her? Yet they've left her alone?" Emma asked.

"Yes, another car like myself picked her up and has been keeping her away from me." KARR said, anger laced into his voice. He hated that this car had gotten to her first.

"So you're hoping they'll lead us right to the Knight's and the others cars like you?" Emma asked.  
"Yes." KARR replied coldly.

"Okay, I'll keep tabs." said Emma hanging up and walking out of the women's bathroom. She searched across the aisles and looked over to the last location of her targets. They were gone. Emma quickly walked out of the gas station, walked around the back of the gas station shop and got into a familiar looking Black mustang that was waiting. "We have a problem. They've left already." said Emma.

"Do not worry, I have the signal on my tracking system." said KARR. Putting the location of Maddie on his windshield

* * *

Maddie walked out of the gas station and out to the quiet parking lot. Maddie was alone with Max. Maddie sighed and looked around at the darkened desert. The sky glittered with dots of stars and gleamed with the light from the half moon.

"You know I hope I can find my parents before KARR does." said Maddie. Hopefully.

''You will Maddie. I promise. '' said Max

"I guess I should stay here tonight," she said, staring at a motel. "I need to sleep in a bed Max; even if it's a little stale." Maddie said. Getting her backpack from the back seat

"I would feel better if you stayed with me." Max said. Hopefully

"I need to have some alone time, Max, so I can think. I've not had one second alone since I met you." said Maddie closing the passenger door

"I understand Maddie I'll be outside if you need anything. Have you got your cell phone and Bluetooth?" Max asked. Through Maddie's Bluetooth

"Yes... I'll be fine. See you in the morning." Maddie said as she left his side.

Maddie went up to the office to grab a room for the night. She decided to get a room on the ground floor so Max could park nearby but far enough away to give her some space. She took the keys from the clerk who seemed more interested in his games console than anything that was happening around the motel. Maddie stepped out and looked around once again. She could clearly see by judging people's actions; Adulterous people probably cheating on their loved ones, drug dealers waiting for customers and alcoholics hanging around as if waiting to pass out.

She got to room 14 and put the key into the door. She caught the eye of two large biker guys standing a few doors down, examining their bikes. Maddie didn't know much about bikes but knew from the look on their faces that they were somewhat, dangerous. She turned the key and opened the door, quickly closing it and bolting it behind her. She looked out of the crack of the curtains and closed them up so no prying eyes could see in. She turned the lamp on next to the bed and sat down. The smells and sight of the room didn't faze Maddie as she was too distracted. Why did he have to leave me? She asked herself. Maybe I'm supposed to be alone? After what seemed like hours of contemplation and thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

Maddie woke up to the sound of shouting and revving cars outside her motel room. Daylight was apparent but the sun was still low, making Maddie look over at her cell. It was just shy of 6:30am. Before long, her cell phone began vibrating. "Hello?" she said answering the call.

"Good Morning Maddie." Max said.

"Oh, hey." She said getting up and looking out of the window. "Where are you?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Behind the motel in direct contact with the sun. I run off of solar power as well as recycled power."

"Oh, okay." She responded tiredly

"When do you want to leave?" Max asked.

"I think 9am is reasonable, don't you?" she said. rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"Okay, I will be outside the office at 8:59am."

"Sure... see you then." She said closing her phone and putting it on the nightstand. Boy, today's gonna be a long day. She thought before fulling asleep.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Knight rider. I am just barrowing the characters.

**Author's Note. **I do own Max and Maddie I am not that great of a writer I just wanted to make an AI and his Driver. I'm not sure if this is going to be a series or just a one shot. Sorry if I don't update right away its because of school Please tell me what you think good or bad. please let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve on it. I well read all reviews

* * *

Emma woke up to the sound of her cell phone violently buzzing on the nightstand. Emma picked up her phone and answered it. "KARR, do you have any idea what time it is?" said Emma tiredly.

"Yes, it is 6:59 AM." said KARR.

"Don't you ever shut down for a second?" asked Emma closing her eyes.

"No, I have been scanning all night for any changes " said KARR.

"Okay... fine. I'm awake, see you at 9am." said Emma ending the call, getting out of the warm bed and throwing back on her jeans and shoes.

Emma walked up to the kitchenette in her motel room and started the ancient coffee maker. Her cell phone buzzed again. "WHAT NOW?!" she exclaimed.

"Do not use that tone with me." KARR growled

"You do not mess with woman in the early hours of the morning." She replied. "The girl hasn't left the room since last night." She finished as the coffee maker came to a halt and began spewing coffee. "I will see you at 10am." She said ending the call yet again. The second call made her think back to a few months ago when KARR's impatience remained vigilant.

"Why do you need to find the other AI's so much?" said Emma

"I want to get rid of them." said K.A.R.R. coldly

"No, I want them online." said Emma firmly.

"I will find them with or without you." said K.A.R.R. sternly.

"You know you got the talking down, just not the listening. I know why they off-lined you in the first place." said Emma.

"They didn't know what they were doing." said K.A.R.R. sternly

"I will find them ." Emma said walking off.

Emma sipped her coffee and took the smell in as if it was a drug. She walked back over to the bed and picked up her Black. kimber pro carry 45mm and 2 full magazines that were resting on the stand. She examined it and tucked it into the back of her jeans.

* * *

Maddie stepped outside of the motel room and shut the door behind her. She spotted the two men again, dressed in their biker get ups. She had to walk past them to get to the office. She kept her eyes from straying and grabbing their attention. Before she had the chance, she was stopped by the larger one of the two.

"Well howdy there pretty lady." He said.

Maddie didn't look up. "I'm busy and in a rush.

"Now now missy, we saw you last night eyeing up our rides. You like?"

"I just happened to be looking in this direction, now I need to go." said Maddie annoyed

He stuck his arm out and stopped her in her tracks. "Tony, looks like we got ourselves a little bitch."

"Excuse me?" Maddie said.

"You heard him bitch." Tony piped up.

Maddie went to walk in the other direction when Tony blocked her path. She was surrounded.

"Now what are we gonna do with you?" Tony asked as he touched her shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" she shouted smacking his hand away.

"EXCUSE ME!" a woman's voice spoke over. Both men turned around to see a blonde haired woman gauging their attentions.

"Who're you whore?" Tony said spitting at her feet.

Without hesitation, the woman punched Tony in the face. His nose burst with blood and his friend stepped back in awe.

"Crap, better get outta here." He said acting up.

"Bet she's a pig!" Tony shouted as they walked off to the men's to clean up.

"You okay?" she asked as Maddie dusted herself down.

"Yeah... Thanks ma'am." Maddie replied.

"Emma... I always hated being called ma'am." Emma replied. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm on my way to visit a friend." Maddie replied.

"How nice, well I better be going. My ride's waiting." She smiled.

"Thanks again Emma." Maddie praised again.

"You're welcome..." Emma paused.

"Maddie." Maddie replied.

"See you around, and be careful." Emma said walking away.

After returning the keys, Maddie ran straight for Max. "Hello Maddie great timing." Before she could get in, she was grabbed roughly by a rather large hand brought crashing down to the floor. She huffed as the air was driven from her lungs.

"Max!" yelled Maddie. She was dragged upright and brought around to the front of a Black SUV. She could see the red eye faintly following her. She looked up and was greeted by the same one trouble makers as earlier. And a tall guy in a gray suit '' I've got plans for Maddie knight '' said the tall guy in the gray suit

Emma heard Maddie yell from across the lot but ignored her cries. This wasn't her fight but she had already played her part in gaining Maddie's trust. She continued to drive.

Max made the equivalent of a snarl as the man's hand reached towards Maddie.

"Max!" yelped Maddie as one of the men dragged her away and tied her up. Max was overwhelmed by the sense he had to he to help her

Garth got in front of Max, '' well well what do we have here ''

Max remained quiet and locked down as best as possible. . The other man stepped away from him for a moment and everyone froze.

"Why did I even bother asking, this should make you open up." said Tony.

" bring it over here !." ordered Garth

Maddie found it hard to keep her eyes open after bashing her head on the concrete.

"We haven't got all day, hurry up.!" Garth barked.

2 guys got walked over to Max with 2 long wires and put them across his hood Max felt a electric shock of electricity go through him and his systems shouting down

"NO!" yelled Maddie with tears streaming down her face as she saw Max's scanner go dark.

'' okay let's get moving '' said Garth

The 2 guys loaded Max into a semi trailer and and put Maddie into the black SUV and headed out of the motel parking lot.

* * *

"Something's wrong. I can't seem to find Max's signal." Billy said checking the screens.

"Don't say that, they're can't be that far away." Bonnie said. Worried

"I'll go out with KITT and find her." Mike replied.

"You can't." Michael said.

"Max has been running and hiding from KARR for too long. He's a new AI and doesn't know!" Mike shouted.

"Don't shout at me boy!" Michael said. getting frustrated.

Mike huffed. "Do you want her and Max here alive and well or in KARTs grips?"

"Just go, stay safe and find her quick and get her back here." said Bonnie hugging Make

'' I well I promise '' said Make getting into KI3T.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ** **: **I do not own Knight rider. I am just barrowing the characters.

**Author's Note . **I do own Max and Maddie I am not that great of a writer I just wanted to make an AI and his Driver. I'm not sure if this is going to be a series or just a one shot. Sorry if I don't update right away it's because of school Please tell me what you think good or bad. please let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve on it. I well read all reviews

* * *

"You got it Bonnie." Mike replied getting into KITT.

"You really need to let him do this Michael. Our girl is out there and... I don't want to see it happen again." Bonnie said.

"I know... I know." Michael replied calmly.

* * *

"KITT see if you can track Maddie's phone or something electronic she owns." Mike said.

"Preparing for long range scan..." KITT began.

"Michael, I have located Madd's signal via a device produced by MAX. It is indicating they but they are on the movie." said KITT, putting the location of Maddie's signal on the windshield.

"How long?" said Mike watching the speed monitor going up.

"At our accelerating speed, we should arrive in twenty minutes." KITT replied.

"I just hope we're not too late..." Mike whispered.

* * *

"I don't like this at all." Michael said pacing up and down. "I don't like it at all."

"Please stop pacing..." Bonnie asked.

"You must try and remain calm Michael." Ki2t said.

"I won't rest until they're BOTH safe and out of KARR's way." Michael said continuing to pace. "This needs to end NOW and carry on no longer. Ki2t, prepare for departure. We're going after them.

"Michael you can't..."

"Bonnie, I have to do this. Both of my children are out there and we always cut it finely in getting KARR offline. This is ending TODAY!" he shouted as he got into his beloved car.

* * *

"Michael, I am picking up MAX's signal 500 yards from the motel. It is very weak." Ki2t said. "MAX is also unresponsive to my signal.

"Let's go get him out of there. Do you have a terrain map location?"

"Satellite images are showing a small fall out bunker located by an unlisted garage site." Ki2t replied.

"The bunker must be masking something else.

Ki3t Can you tell if MAX has been compromised?" Michael asked.

"I cannot. MAX's signal is too weak."

* * *

KI3T charged around the corner of the motel and came to a screeching halt. Maddie ! Mike yelled running over to her and picking her up.

Mike managed to get Maddie to safety into KI3T's interior before KARR had fully rebooted his systems. "KI3T, how is she?"

"She is unconscious and highly drugged. Heart rate, 124. Pressure, breaching high." KI3T examined from the vitals taken.

There is a bunker 200 yards ahead."

"A bunker?" Mike questioned.

* * *

"Are we any closer?" Michael asked.

"The signal is still weak. I believe someone is tampering with MAX." Ki2t said.

"Alright, I'll go on foot from here. I'll keep in contact. How many heat signatures can you see?"

"I do not like guessing. I cannot see in." Ki2t said.

"Got it. Stay out of sight if you can." Michael said as he entered the side door. He carefully walked through the small passageway which led out into a large open space. MAX was centred in the open space with his bonnet up and wires hanging over the side. Michael stood behind the piled up boxes that were by the entrance to the open space. He peered over at MAX and waited for a face to appear. He could hear someone approaching from behind and hid in the nook of the boxes. He could see the man carrying a weapon.

"Yo Garth, you want anything from that delivery we just got? There's a nice looking, stuffed sandwich." The guard teased.

"I'm busy Rich. Jus' do the job your paid." Garth said.

Rich walked away and left the bunker space. "I'mma just go take a nap, stupid ass." He whispered.

After Rich had left, Mike found his opportunity. He raised his own weapon and quietly tip towed over to MAX. His passenger door was open a crack, just enough space for Michael to duck down by and link MAX back to Ki2t.

"I have a hard connection between MAX and I now." Ki2t said in Michael's ear. "His system is on the verge of breaking down if the tampering does not stop."

Michael stood up and tapped on the side of the car.

"I said get lost Rich..." Tony said peering his head around to be greeted with a weapon.

"Stop whatever programming you are do and get away from the car now." snapped Michael, pointing a gun at Garth

"Okay, okay fine." said Garth moving away from MAX and telling the two tech guys on the far side of the bunker to stop the programming process and unplug the wires from Max.

* * *

"Ki2t and Michael are within the vicinity." KI3T said.

"What are they doing here?!" Mike replied.

"Ki2t is on comms, open?" KI3T asked awaiting a response.

"Yeah..." Mike replied as the comms opened. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Your father was on his way to help when we came across this bunker. Are you aware ?" Ki2t asked.

'' yes we are '' said Ki3T

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Knight rider. I am just barrowing the characters.

**Author's** is my first Knight rider story. I do own Max and Maddie. I am not that great of a writer . I'm not sure if this is going to be a series or just a one shot. if I don't update right away it's because of school. Pleas tell me what you think. please let me know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve on it. Also please give me some feedback. I well read all reviews promise.

Dauntless-KITT : thanks for the following for this story xD

Shannon : thanks for the review xD

IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear : thanks for the review , tips and the following for this story xD

* * *

Mike got out of Ki3t and went into the same door Micheal had walked into. He went behind some boxes and saw that Michel had Tony at gunpoint. One of the other guys were creeping up behind him with a gun. Not that he noticed, but Mike did. he made an executive decision to come out of his hiding place.

"Okay; put your hands behind your back! Now!" snapped Mike as he grabbed some rope out of a pocket. He tied Garth up and threw him unconscious with the two other tech guys.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Mike was surprised.

"Came to help you son. Maddie too. Where is that little girl anyways?" asked Michael idly, as if he were ordering food.

"Come on; let's go find her." Mike smiled as he stood up.

" 'Kay; we'll be right back, Max." Michael said jokingly.

Maddie woke up in an SUV. She kicked open the backdoor to step out. Her eyes darted around the room, some shapes were illuminated, others were still mellowed. Some boxes, some old computers, and a car-shape.  
''Max!" Maddie yelled. She ran over to the car-shape only to stop short.

"Ki3t...they got to you?" asked Maddie worriedly as she backed away.

The only response to Maddie question was an engine rev. But it wasn't soft like Ki3t's. No; it was deep and intimidating.

"You are mine now..." growled KARR, rolling forward menacingly

"No KARR...don't do this..." pleaded Maddie as she backed up and bumped into the well behind her.

"I was ordered by Garth Knight...and I take orders quite seriously..." KARR ominously said.

"Don't do this! You seriously don't want to do this! You're outnumbered anyways..." Maddie babbled nervously, ad-libbing.

Michael and Mike heard the engine from a few rooms over.

"KARR!" Mike burst into the room.

"Ki2t and Ki3t! We need you guys!" Micheal fiercely whispered into his ear piece.

"Okay Micheal...we'll be there soon. I've got your signal. I am also sending Sarah and Bonnie." said Ki2.  
"Okay..." said Michel

"Ki2t. I have found a way into the bunker there are 2 car sized doors at the back of the bunker The one on the right side of the bunker is weak and the one on left side is stronger." KI3t droned.  
"Okay let's go ki3t." ordered Ki2t pulling around to the back of bunker.

"Okay." said Ki3t, following ki2t.

* * *

Ki2t and ki3t pulled around to the back left side of the bunker. Ki3t and Ki2t drove straight forward at the car sized door going through it like it was nothing.

"Let Maddie go." threatened Ki3t, surprised that KARR hadn't destroyed the poor girl shoved up against the wall.

KARR turned around facing the 2 AIs ready to fire his EMP at at them when.

'' Ki3t EMP ! '' yelled Mike.

"No! Don't!" pleaded Emma, running up behind them.

"What?" Mike was crabby as he snapped.

"Don't hurt him... please." cried Emma.

"...and why?" Mike breathed, exasperated.

"He's my partner." answered Emma bluntly, walking up to KARR and rubbing his hood.

"Y'know they've got therapy for that." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Do you think KARR could come with us?" asked Bonnie, standing in the doorway.

"Sure..." Emma's smile was malicious. This couldn't be good.

"Okay...I've just got to go get our tools. C'mon Sarah." Silly children, Emma smirked to herself. As if she'd actually let them take away car.

"Let's go." Emma smiled as she hopped into KARR, driving away and laughing.  
At some time, Maddie had ran off to find Max. She knew he was hurt. And she had to help.

Maddie saw Max and ran over the best she could trying to ignore the pain.

"Max! Oh, Max!" Maddie screamed, sadness dripping from her voice. maddie got on her knees and stared at Max. He looked a mess; his paint was chipping off, his wires were showing, his body was busted.  
"I'll get Sarah." responded Mike coolly , standing in the door way. He ran off to go get Sarah.

"Max..." said Maddie with tears running down her face.

"I'll be...okay, Maddie " said Max, pain evident in his strained, crackly voice. Maddie laid her head on his hood.

Mike walked back to where others where.

"Okay! Let's go!" said Sarah and Bonnie, running over to where Max and Maddie are at.

After a little while of Sarah and Bonnie looking Max over.

'' I think we might probably what to tow him his Driving systems are Down. '' said Bonni.

'' okay I'll go get Ki3t '' said Mike.

"Max, why did you do that?" asked Maddie tears running down her face.

"Maddie, I have to and- I..." said Max. But he was cut off by mike walking up behind Maddie

"Maddie, are you okay?" asked Mike concerned.

Maddie nodded and got up. And helped Mike hook Max up to Ki3t so that ki3t could tow him.

After Max was safely hooked up to Ki3T  
The three cars started out onto the highway back to the Knight Mansion.

* * *

**Authors note. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Knight rider. I am just borrowing the characters.

Author's. Note. I do own Max and Maddie I am not that great of a writer . I'm not sure if this is going to be a series or just a one shot. This is my first Knight. I'm Sorry if I don't update right away its because of school And tell me what you think of the story. good or bad. Please review.

CHAPTER 8

It was a long drive to the Knight mansion. Maddie kept staring out of the window the whole trip. She couldn't stop thinking about MAX and the way he had been left.

"You gonna be okay, Maddie ?" asked Mike with concern.

"Yeah..." Maddie lied, quietly sighing and continued to stare out of the window. The drive back remained silent.

"Emma, are you awake?" asked KARR into her nano earwig implant.

"Yeah... why?" whispered Emma, her voice dripping with sleep.

"Are we going to be staying with them or are we going back to headquarters?" asked KARR.

"We're probably staying with the Knight's." mused Emma. "Just remember, it's the quickest and fastest way to build an alliance with the Knights and find out more about the facilities. We both know that is the only way." said Emma

"Fine..." growled KARR.

It was around 4 a.m. when the cars pulled up to the grounds, Ki2t signalled the guard to let them all in. The gates opened and they drove to the mansion. Mike, Sarah, Michael, Bonnie, Zoë, Billy, Emma and Maddy all said their good night and headed up the stairs to free bedrooms.

The next afternoon Bonnie and Sarah walked into the garage around midday. Everyone had woken up late that day but some remained in their beds.

Bonnie and Sarah walked over to MAX bring his systems online.

"How are you feeling MAX?" asked Bonnie.

"My driving system is still not responding, other than that I am at 90% capacity." said MAX.

"Okay, well that shouldn't take to long to repair..." Bonnie thought out loud.

They were right; it didn't take long only about an hour to fix the problem. They were going over MAX's files to make sure nothing else was messed with.

"Okay MAX; how does that feel?" asked Bonnie closing MAX's hood.

"It feels much better. Thank you." MAX thanked.

"We're glad to hear it MAX." said Sarah with smile.

"Okay could you run a full diagnostic scan?" said Bonnie.

"Yes." said MAX.

Maddie started to stir from her sleep at around 12:30pm.

'I hope MAX is okay… ' Maddie thought to herself sprang out of bed and ran out the door. Maddie didn't know where she was or where she was going, but she had to find MAX.

"MAX!" yelled Maddie worried. She ran into Michael.

"Hey, Mads!" said Michael with a smile.

"Dad!" called Maddie with a smile and ran up and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you Maddie. I was just coming to check on you." said Michael.

"I'm glad to see you to Dad. And sorry to break up the reunion, but do you know where MAX is?" Maddie. scratched the back of her head, with slight panic in her voice.

Michael chuckled. "Maddie don't worry MAX in the garage and his fine." said Michael

"Thanks... Dad..." she hesitated and then dashed off to the garage.

Maddie saw MAX in the garage and ran over to him. He looked all new and put together again.

"MAX!" cried Maddie, tears running down her face running over to the challenger.

"He's fine Maddie." said Sarah, walking up to Maddie and rubbed her back. Maddy turned to Sarah.

"Really?" sniffled Maddie.

"Yeah. He's just resting up now and running some final scans just to check." explained Bonnie.

"How long will that take?" asked Maddie.

"It could take a while." answered Sarah.

"Okay." said Maddie, slowly getting into MAX.

"Maddy are you okay?" asked MAX with worry in his voice.

"Yeah. You okay?" asked Maddie worriedly.

"Yes. I am fine." answered MAX.

"Who are you?" said a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and punk rock style clothes with a frown.

"Maddie Green " said Maddie with a smile

"Hey Brittany can you come here please?" Sarah asked.

'' yeah sure... Just let me finish cleaning Max's exterior. '' said Brittany

"Well... I'm going to take a shower." said Maddie brushing her hand along MAX's exterior.

"Hey do you know where I can find the kitchen ?" asked Maddie , walking up behind Sarah.

"Yeah sure." asked Sarah with a smile.

"Yeah but I think I'll take a shower first." answered Maddie. "Is there someplace I could take a shower as well?"

" oh yeah follow me and I'll get some extra clothes for you as well. You wore those yesterday and you'd probably like a new set, right? ." Sarah led Maddie to the shower room. "I'll be right back with some clothes. '' said Sarah.

"Thanks Sarah." said Maddie Sarah gave a curt nod and closed the door.

Maddie finished her shower in due time and went back to her room.  
She put on the clothes that Sarah had left her; a gray t-shirt, blue ripped jeans and she put on her dusty cowboy boots. Once she put on her clothes, she found her way outside to the patio and sat down on the vacant sun bed. She pulled her Mp3 out of her pocket, plugged her ear phones in and shut out the world.

Bonnie and Sarah walked over to the more secure unit where KARR was.

"KARR do you want us to go ahead and start reprogramming you?" asked Bonnie.

"You can't reprogram me." said KARR with a growl.

"He's right; he can't be simply reprogrammed." Emma agreed dutifully, walking up behind the two women.

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"Remember, he's reprogrammed himself before." Emma pointed out.

"Right, but how else is he going to be better?" asked Bonnie.

"He'll learn it." said Emma walking over to KARR.

"Okay fine." said Bonnie. Bonnie walked with Sarah over to a computer, checking MAX's files.

"There has to be a way we can do this…" whispered Sarah. "Anyway… Okay MAX; your files check out pretty well. So you're good to go." said Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah." said MAX pulling out of the garage.

"No problem MAX." grinned Sarah.

MAX pulled out of the garage to go see what Maddy was up to.

He could see Maddie seated on the patio listening to her MP3. The thought of Maddie's old life flashed through her mind, but. The sound of a loud engine startled Maddie out of her thoughts.

"How long have you been there?" asked Maddie taking her

"Long enough to know that something's bothering you. Shall we go for a drive?" asked MAX.

"Sure." said Maddie walking over to the red and black challenger, opening the passenger door and getting in the passenger, enjoying the cool black leather on her back and the feeling of not having to be on the run.

It looked like MAX was enjoy it as well because Maddie watched as roads and trees slowly roll by them and 'fly over states' by 'Jason Alden' played on the radio on low.

"So what's bothering you Maddie ?" said MAX concerned for his new found friend.

'' I'm just trying to get used to every thing that's all .. Hope you can stay with me ." said Maddie

" me to ." said MAX.

Maddie with a smile and patting the dashboard.

After a while of driving, MAX and Maddie returned home.

"Hey Maddie, its time for dinner." said Sarah as Maddie was getting out of MAX.

"Okay, thanks for the drive MAX." said Maddie with a smile, walking inside the big house.

Maddy walked into the dining room and saw Mike and Sarah on the left side of the table and Zoe and Billy across from them and two blonde haired girls beside Billy and Zoe. Maddy decided to sit across from the two blonde haired girls and Michael at the head of the table and Bonnie at the end of the table.

After a little bit of waiting, the food came and they all begin to eat.

"So Maddie, what do you think of your last name being officially changed to Knight?" asked Bonnie

"I'd be honored to have that as my last name." answered Maddie with smile.

"Wonderful. " said Bonnie with a smile.

"So do I get to go on cool missions and stuff?" asked Maddie eagerly.

"I think you should just enjoy being a teenager right now." Bonnie laughed.

"Okay…. do I get to keep MAX?" said Maddie hopefully.

Brittany threw a worried look at Michael and Bonnie and then a frown at Maddie. "We don't know yet...and we still have foster care to dial with." said Michael.

"Okay…" Maddie sighed.

After dinner, everyone dispersed and carried on their evenings with their own tasks. Maddie' on the other hand wanted to spend her time with MAX again. The sun was sat on the horizon, darkness slowly closing in on the property.

"Hey MAX." Middle greeted as she stepped into the interior.

"Good evening Maddie " MAX replied. "How was your dinner?"

"I take it you heard everything " Maddie sighed. sadly

"It's just a precaution until everything is right. KARR and Emma still remain a threat, even under our watchful eyes." MAX said.

"I guess this means back to school too…night Max." said Maddie patting the dashboard.

'' good night Maddie '' said Max putting the seat back for her.

======================================================  
Author's Note. Thanks to these who have helped me with my story. Redstarox , IsaBella Haven ElizaBeth Spear and Bucklewinner it really means alot and thanks to those that reviewed my story it means alot as well.

Okay I needs some idea's for sequel's I have some but they aren't that big.

~ horse-girl ~


End file.
